


the deciding factor

by catpoop



Series: Sheith Month 2018 [10]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Animal Shelters, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Silly antics, adopting a pet :), flatmates, keith comforts him like a good bf, shiro gets emotional diarrhoea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 07:24:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15262359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catpoop/pseuds/catpoop
Summary: Sheith Month '18 - 12/7: ChoicesShiro walks into cat-paradise, and he isn't confident he can walk out the same manor: Keith and Shiro have to make a decision. A really important decision





	the deciding factor

**Author's Note:**

> whoo got this out in a speedy half hour time to go do the stuff that _actually_ needs doing (schoolwork)
> 
> note: shiro has his pre-kerb appearance in this but i wasnt too sure how to mention he has two organic arms when like, u wouldnt randomly describe a character like that lmao

“B-But, how are we supposed to choose just _one_?”

The animal shelter assistant chuckles awkwardly before leaving them with a swift, “Don’t worry – take your time, guys.”

At the sight of the absolute distress marked across his boyfriend’s face, Keith has to wonder how long they will take – and if Shiro will even be able to physically leave by the end of it. They’ve only looked at the first cage.

“O-Oh god Keith… look at her,” Shiro gestures uselessly at the next kitten they come across. “Look at those _ears!_ Oh god and that tail – Keith, she’s looking at me!”

Keith gently pats one broad shoulder as Shiro swivels towards him with a look of amazement. “I know, Shiro. I know.”

Shiro lets out a noise that could be misconstrued as a deathbed gurgle or man in torturous agony, but Keith knows Shiro’s _living_.

They’ve thought about getting a pet cat for a while, but their living arrangements had never made room for an extra, furrier, family member. But just recently, Shiro had found a flat that was lenient about these kinds of matters, and Keith had swiftly moved in alongside him. They have the space for a little kitty set-up, and none of the flatmates mind. So as soon as the first opportunity arose, it was bundling into Shiro’s tiny, beat-up car and zooming off to the first animal shelter they could find.

Despite all of the very lovely cats and kittens they are getting to see, Keith hopes for his sanity and both of their weekend plans that this will be the first and _last_ shelter they visit.

Beside him, Shiro lets out another full-body shudder and sobs violently into both hands. Keith firmly affixes a free hand to Shiro’s shoulder in what he hopes will be a comforting way.

“Do you want to just pick one of them now? I’m sure they’re all great cats.”

“No!” Shiro says emphatically. “I need to see all of them – please…”

And so they continue their slow journey around the stacks of cages, Shiro veritably howling with concentrated bliss when he sticks a finger into one cage and receives a light scratch in return. 

“Oh god… so cute…”

Keith can feel the other prospective cat-owners furiously judging them, but he can’t find it in him to care – so what if his usually stoic and sensible boyfriend wants to have an emotional breakdown in broad daylight? And his actions are justified – Shiro gently pets a tiny head of fur and nearly collapses into Keith’s arms with the shock.

“K-Keith, how is he so _small_? So… small…”

Keith gives him a gentle smile. “I know, right?”

“Keith, how do we take care of something that small? He’s so _small_ … so small. Oh god what if we lose him and then we can never find him because he’s so _small?_ ” Shiro looks wracked with despair.

“I’m sure we’ll be careful and responsible owners.”

“Yeah – yeah, okay.”

He looks emotionally stable for a moment, but quickly returns to his previous state when they peer into the next cage and at a sleepy-looking tabby cat. And another – what can only be described as a mound of black fur with two unblinking amber eyes. And the next – even Keith is overcome by emotion.

The little grey-and-white cat blinks up at them for a moment before continuing to lick at her sole front paw. A note tacked to the front of the cage details briefly the accident (car-related), before reminding the reader she’s still lovely, excitable, and perfect for a loving home.

Shiro meets Keith’s eyes as they turn to look at each other at the same time – and the choice is obvious. 

“Please?”

“Of _course_.”

**Author's Note:**

> ty for weading :3


End file.
